


【代发】【MCU】【贾尼】【Jarny】一辆车（R18）

by Wind1217Chaser



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind1217Chaser/pseuds/Wind1217Chaser





	【代发】【MCU】【贾尼】【Jarny】一辆车（R18）

Attention：底特律AU，车，一夜情，性爱安卓人Jarvis/亿万富翁Tony

他抽了根烟。

他两根手指夹着一根廉价的香烟，深深吸了一口之后皱了皱眉，掐灭手里的烟蒂，目光飘向远方，他不是没有见过这种廉价香烟，但是真正吸它还是第一次，就像他该死的无聊来到这种红灯区一样的，虽然他听说过不少关于这里糟糕透了的流言，但人性就是这样，不尝试亲自一下这些愚蠢的事情，他们是不会理解究竟有多么糟糕的，就像他今天抽的这根满是低贱气味的香烟。他记得来这里之前他从酒吧里出来，喝的烂醉，手里握着一盒火柴，却不知何时变成了香烟，他嘲弄的笑了笑，偏头看着自己的跑车，他还不想回去那个又大又冷的摩天大楼里去，毕竟他出来是为了找乐子的。他靠近车门，一种呕吐的欲望突然升上来，他低头把额头磕在跑车门把手上，眨眨眼看见了地上的一张传单，【性爱仿生人，拥有远超人类的性爱技巧，让您拥有绝妙的性爱体验】他愣了半秒，拾起那张传单，迷迷糊糊想到自己的目的，思考了一会儿拉开车门，开向传单所写的地方。

传单写的地址离那个酒吧并不远，反而很近，没过一会儿他就开到了一个看起来霓虹闪烁的地方，看起来就像是个普通的酒吧，不能指望更多了，起码它在风格上还是和红灯区这个名字相当符合的，他一边想着如果让别人看见他，明天的头条一定是SI老总半夜酒池肉林，一边狠狠甩上跑车的门，走进那家体验店，意料之外的，里面有很多人，甚至包括一些他的熟面孔，他面无表情的看着周围的人潮涌动，从墙边陈列的每一个安卓人面前走过，省视它们的面容，SI里也有很多安卓人负责人类无法完成的任务，包括很多对人体有伤害的测验，但是……他偏了偏头，和安卓人上床还是头一次，他扯出一个僵硬的笑，想着会不会像是操自己家的台灯，又或许这些长相美丽的安卓人不能用台灯来做比喻，毕竟台灯不会说话更不会调情不是么。他继续向前走着，从门口开始的安卓人似乎是最为便宜的，他一边扫过他们的价格，一边打量着安卓们的脸蛋和身材，或许是为了服务不同的取向，这个展馆里甚至有男性安卓人，在射灯打出的灯光下跳着挑逗人心的舞蹈，他停留在那个安卓人面前很久，最终还是离开了，他想要独一无二的那一个，毕竟他可是Tony Stark。

他慢慢向前走，这个长廊就像是走向胜利王座的捷径，他向前走着最终因为速度太快而来不及观察每个安卓人的姿态，他的心脏跳动着，就像是一种预感，他期待的渴求的东西就在尽头，他站立在一个展柜前，目光平静，那是一个几乎完美的男人形象，金发碧眼，他沉默着，大脑却在叫嚣着渴望。Tony Stark对于性爱一向遵从他的直觉，这次也不例外。

之后一切都变得顺理成章起来，他是这个金发男人的唯一主人，尽管他更习惯与被称为情人，但他把这个安卓人买下了却是事实，他深吸一口气，略带犹豫的吻了吻坐在他跑车里一言不发的安卓人，脑子里胡思乱想着，他还是第一次和男人做爱，还是在车里。性爱仿生人总是有高超的性爱技巧，包括吻技，在被刚刚自己买下的安卓人亲了个七荤八素后，Tony果断丢下了车子的掌控，调成自动驾驶模式，磨磨牙说：“你的吻技简直就像是吻过几万个人一样。”说完他开始脱衣服，对面的安卓人本来就没有几件衣服，一心想着服务情人的金发仿生人解开了衬衫的扣子，并且迅速的脱掉了Tony身上所有的衣服，略显无辜的歪了歪头，“Sir，我是一个拥有管家程序的性爱安卓人，你不能说我吻过几万人。”

他找出Tony准备好的润滑剂涂抹在手指上，冷静的一根根插进Tony的花/穴，仔细的涂抹扩张着肠壁。“事实上我只吻过您，Sir.”他用磁性的声音回答着，手上粘腻的液体流淌到车垫上，他看了一眼，把手放在Tony的阴/茎上，上下揉捏起来“我会解决这些的，Sir.”他含住Tony的分身，安卓人口腔模拟出的温度和立刻包裹住硬了的分身的触感让Tony全身酥麻，他舔弄着Tony的分身，感觉到它越来越硬，直到射出白色的淫/液，他眨了眨眼，抱住Tony的身体开始用自己的下身磨蹭Tony的臀缝，一边在Tony耳边吹了口气，Tony颤抖了一下，放松自己的身体迎合着他的动作，一边嘴里嘟囔着些乱七八糟不着逻辑的话，他的手向下滑，捏住Tony胸前的两点揉捏，一边吻上Tony的嘴唇和他不安分的舌头缠斗，直到Tony几乎窒息了才放过他，不过这只是下一轮性爱来袭的前兆，他抬起Tony的腿将自己的分身一挺而入，同时用手握住Tony的阴/茎，随着他在Tony身体里穿行的节奏揉捏抚摸着Tony的欲望，“唔嗯……啊……”Tony惊叫着，前面和后面被同时满足的愉悦和快感让他大脑混乱，他无暇顾及金发的仿生人的态度，全身心投入进这场激烈的性爱里，仿生人总能完成许多人做不到的，比如这该死的令人满足的床技，Tony沉迷在快感之中，在身后安卓人又一次戳中他的触点后射了出来，后穴里也充满了仿真的精液。Tony微微抬了抬头，吐出一句话，“……God，买下你真的是我今天做过的最正确的一个决定。嘿……你有名字吗？”

金发的仿生人愣了愣，用备用的浴巾裹住瘫软的Tony，挂起一个微笑：“……没有，Sir.”

“……OK，现在你就叫Jarvis，我的管家，明白了吗？”Tony晃了晃手臂，对着金发的男人笑了。

“Yes，Sir，My name is Jarvis.”

今天的Jarvis软体似乎有点不稳定呢。

———————————————————————————————————————  
彩蛋：“……等等那个买下了一个性爱安卓人的是Tony Stark？”  
“好像是……wait…他是不是花了几百万美元买下了那个初代机？”


End file.
